


You Jump, I Jump

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's thoughts at the end of The Angels Take Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Jump, I Jump

**Author's Note:**

> This too was written during the summer of 2013 while I was on a Whovian high.

Amy's head started spinning. By looking at his own grave, Rory had been sent back to 1938. He was trapped there now with no hope of getting back. Of course, if he couldn't come to her, she would have to come to him.

They had known each other since they were seven years old, practically all their lives. There was no way Amy could live the rest of her life without him.

A weeping angel appeared in front of her and she held its gaze despite her inner turmoil. Her brain was moving at a million miles a minute before it dawned on her. If she looked away from the weeping angel, she would be sent to the same place as Rory. She knew that would mean leaving the Doctor forever, but for Rory, it was a small price to pay.

The Doctor thought she was out of her mind. He told her that she would create a fixed point in time where they could never see each other again. Amy didn't care. She had to be with Rory, whatever the cost.

"Raggedy Man," she spoke as she whipped her eyes away from the angel and stared into the Doctor's. "Goodbye."

-

A second later, Amy was flying through the time vortex. She was going so fast she thought her face might rip off, but just as quickly, her feet were on the ground again. She was in New York City in 1938.

Rory stood in front of her with shining eyes. "Amy!" He crushed her in a hug.

"I'm here now Rory," she whispered. "I'm here and I'll never leave again."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
